Warped
by HTKWolfe777
Summary: Recipie for disaster: One over-powered ninja, a "Priest" with some serious issues, and a few extra allies thrown in. Mix thoroughly, and send on an interdimensional joyride at the pleasure of a trio of omnipotent sadists. Mwahahahahahahahaha! A Role-Play by me, and a few friends. Hope you enjoy, and please Review if you have any ideas for us! Current location: "Elfin Lied"
1. Chapter 1

**Dear Readers,**

** First, let me express my gratitude for your taking an interest in this tale. Thank you so very much! Secondly, my co-authors agree that it would be boring to send our group to any of their original worlds _just_yet. For the sake of practice, we are first sending them to a story we each know pretty well. We've sent them to the world of an anime/manga called "Elfin Lied". Reference for you purists out there, we're basing this particular misadventure off of the Elfin Lied manga (which Lord Itami insists is the "true cannon"). **

** Now without further adu, I'm going to get to the story now. My co-authors appreciate your feedback more than I do, and that's really saying somthing! **

** Enjoy!**

**-Lord Shadus**

_**Chapter One**_

The sun is shining, glinting off of the early morning dew covering plant life for miles. A small field of grass surrounded on all sides by trees shines like a sea of crystal as the light slowly creeps across the ground. A small bunny hops from the tree line, and munches on some grass. It freezes when it notices two figures lying in the grass, unconscious.

The first figure is ghostly pale, and has hair so short that he's almost bald. He wears pants, boots, and straps of fabric across a scarred torso. His forearms are wrapped, and two strange cylinders of metal hang from his belt.

Next to him two purple eyes pop open. Black rings radiate from the pupils like rippling water, darting around as a man's face slowly rises from the dirt. Spitting out some twigs, he brushes his long, dark red hair from his pale face and stands up fully erect, a black collared cloak flapping in the wind.

Next to them a teal gem shines in rays of the sun. A man's face approaches out of the shadow of a tree revealing a very muscular man with white hair wearing a black over coat with a red under side. "Shit, where am I?" he said rubbing his head.

Suddenly the first man's eyes snap open, and he leaps into the air. He lands in a crouch, one of the cylinders in hand, staring intently at the other two.

The red-haired man's eyes widen, one eyebrow raising slightly. "Damn, you're fast... and your chakras are massive... Are you a shinobi?

Staring at the characters before him the white haired man folds his arms in puzzlement. "What the hell are talking about red head? And you crouching. You seem pretty fast, what are you," he says rudely. Itching for answers he pounds fist against his open hand.

The first man eyes the other two; while one seems aggressive, neither seem prepared to attack. Should he be wrong, The Force will warn him of danger. Slowly he straightens his stance, and clips his weapon back to his belt, "My name is Starkiller, and I am a Jedi." Starkiller looks around him, "Am I on Naboo? The plant-life is very similar."

The red-haired man smiles, with a pugnacious expression spreading across his face. " Nice to meet you, uh... 'Star killer'. My name is Nagato, and I am a shinobi! I'm not sure where the hell we are, though... Hm. There are buildings over there to the south... a village, perhaps. Now I'm not familiar with the village of Naboo, what country is it in?"

The white-haired man scratches his head, "Well I'm sure as hell not where I'm supposed to be, because it's not a wasteland. So just where the fuck am I?"

Starkiller eyes the other two curiously. Naboo is a planet, and a well-known one at that. If these two don't now of it, then it is possible that this planet is not a part of the New Republic, or the Empire. Very curious indeed.

"It doesn't matter," he says, walking towards the other two. "It's nice to meet you, Nagato." He turns to the other, "I don't think you told us your name."

"The name's Adam Blade," Adam grins cockily.

"Nice to meet you, Blade-san!". Nagato turns, glancing at the white-haired man, and smiles. "You seem like a wise person, Starkiller. Do you think we should go to that city over there and get some information?" His expression darkened. "I think it's obvious that we are from very different places. You have strange chakras, and I feel the universe itself tugging it, as if you are in sync with nature... Damn, I have so many questions! Are you a sage? And I'll ask you again, where is Naboo? Is it... another world?"

Starkiller hesitates, "There will be time to talk later, right now we have to take care of ourselves first." Starkiller stares at the city, deep in thought, "I need a moment..."

Starkiller sits cross-legged in the grass, and closes his eyes in meditation. For about a minute nothing happens, and then the dew on the grass begins to float in the air. A few small rocks, and sticks rise up, and begin to slowly drift aimlessly in the clearing.

"What the fuck?!" Adam whips his head around at the floating stuff.

Nagato's eyes popped open so wide you could almost see all four black concentric circles that spread across the front of his sclera. He spoke to Adam without looking at him. "He's... somehow merging his own inner chakras with the natural chakras around us. This seems to be an incredibly high level jutsu... he must be trying to sense the whole planet's life force, or something..."

Blade looks at Nagato, "So basically he is becoming one with earth or something."

Before Nagato can say anything in response, the objects drop to the ground, and Starkiller opens his eyes. He stands, and turns his gaze to the city, "I looked into the future, and I think I know how to find the answers we want." He points to the city, "Somewhere in there is a girl with long, pink hair. The Force would not have shown her to me if she's not going to be a part of our future."

Starkiller turns to his new companions, "How fast can you two run?"

Nagato clasps his hands together as if in prayer. As a strange whirring noise starts to sound, Nagato's shoulders spread wider and wider as his skin started to break apart and a bright silver material extended from his back. Two prisms of sectioned metal had formed from his body, and suddenly blasts of white-blue light exploded from them. Dust and debris erupt behind him, totally engulfing the other two men. Off in the distance, he can already be seen exiting the forest toward the city.

Starkiller force-pushes the debris off of himself, and Blade before reaching out with the Force to dash after Nagato. Starkiller stops in front of Nagato, and forces him to the ground, "Stop! There's more! We need to be discreet from here on because the girl in my vision had horns. For all we know, everyone in this world has horns, and we'll stick out like sore thumbs!"

Another slightly mischievous smile found its way across Nagato's long, pale face. "I was planning on making myself undetectable and surveying the village a bit." The smile became a bit sheepish. "I should have explained. I can make myself totally invisible and impossible to sense. I can extend this power to you two as well, but you'll have to, uh... ride with me."

"Speed fragment." Shouted Blade from a distance. In an instant a blue blur approached the two men revealing the white haired priest. "Thanks for waiting up. But anyway what do you mean ride?"

"Let me show you." Nagato clasps his hands together once again and a puff of whirling smoke explodes behind him. The smoke quickly clears, revealing a massive dark green chameleon with a long, devilish horn sprouting from one side of its head. The other horn is clearly severed, wrapped to the base with bandages. It's tail is a long, two-headed snake with four blood red eyes and two flickering, dark blue tongues. Two small, bat like wings are stationed on it's back, though they are clearly too small to actually fly with. The same grayish-purple eyes that are in Nagato's head, with 4 black rings radiating from the pupil, are clearly visible on the chameleon as well. "If you guys jump into the chameleon's mouth with me, we will be able to move around completely undetected. The strongest sensor in the world can't detect this summon once he becomes invisible."

Starkiller blinks, kinda thrown for a loop. The only time he's set foot inside a creature was to kill a Bull Rancor from the inside, but to _ride_ inside one...

"Well this is certainly a new one. As long as that bastard doesn't swallow I won't rip him a new one." said Adam stepping up to reptile.

Starkiller glances around at all of them, and sighs, "We're all in the same ship now, so I guess we have to trust each other." He points a finger a Nagato, "Fair warning, if this is some kind of trick, I will kill you, and your pet without mercy."

He steps into the mouth of the lizard, "Head for the beach, and make it fast. All I saw was her head, but there was definitely a beach in the background. She's wounded on the side of her head, so she may need us just as much as we need her."

"I hope you know what you're doing, since none of us have any idea who this chick is..." Nagato's expression is somewhat discouraged. "I've never actually seen a seer before- but from the fiction I've read, looking into the future so vaguely can often turn quite ugly. But if you trust me, I guess I trust you too. Let's go!"

The chameleon presses its feet into the ground, causing it to ripple and crack. A second later it is zooming full speed at the city. Suddenly, the chameleon makes a hard right and dirt explodes behind it. Balancing on the corner of a building, it presses forward and soars through the air toward the beach. Cars pass just 10 or so feet under, drivers unaware that there is a massive lizard containing three otherworldly heroes zooming over their heads. They approach a tunnel, and the lizard flips upside-down and crawls at blinding speed across the ceiling. The sparkling blue water of the ocean approaching, they exit the tunnel and slow down at the sand. Softly, they skid to the water, and a mouth appears in mid-air, all three heroes tucked uncomfortably on top of a massive purple tongue.

Starkiller wipes a dribble of saliva off his shoulder as he and Adam leave the mouth, "Hardly first-class, but it works."

"I swear to me if that lizard of yours takes me on ride like that again I'm gonna cut the other horn off." Blade said shaking his head. Looking opposite of the city Blade scans the beach left and right. "What the hell, I don't see anything."

Nagato, perched on top of the tongue, slides to the bottom and front flips off the tip, planting both feet into the sand and placing his hands on his hips as he lets out a loud bellowing laugh. His laughter fading, he turns toward the sea and starts to completely ignore the other two. A solemn expression takes over his face, and his eyes sadden. "Naruto... thank you for everything you have taught me. Now I know how I'm gonna bring peace to my world"

Suddenly his expression goes from sadness to extreme concern, and he brings his palms together again. "Konan.. I have to know..."

He closes his eyes, and for a few seconds is still. After a few more moments, his eyes open, and are as cold as if he were dead. He practically falls to the ground, and crosses his long legs, planting his elbows on his knees and burying his face in his hands. "Konan..."

"Little Boy!' Shouted Blade rushing at Nagato with flaming fist. "Don't mourn the dead you idiot-"

Starkiller grabs Adam's arm, and fixes him with a hard look. He then turns his gaze to Nagato, "Nagato, part of the Jedi code is that "There is no death, there is only the Force". I know it hurts you to have lost that someone, but they are not truly dead. They live on through those who still live, and that should be enough reason to keep moving forward."

Nagato's head swiftly rises with a flash of red and purple eyes and hair. "That would have been the last punch you ever landed, motherfucker." He stares with deadly intent. "...Gyahahaha! Just kidding. You should have seen the look on your face..."

Starkiller releases Adam's arm, "Sorry Blade, but that would have been a mistake. I sense that the Force is strong in him, and we cannot afford to fight each other right now."

Nagato looks up over Starkiller's shoulder. "H-hey! Guys cut it out! There's someone coming!"

They turn to see a pair of figures heading onto the beach, both about sixteen years old. One is a boy with short, black hair, and a white button-down shirt. The other is a girl who has short, brown hair, and wears a pink turtle-necked sweater with a dark purple dress over it.

"Well there's something interesting, actual people well I haven't seen a normal person since Cruz." He turned to Nagato and Starkiller and starts getting jittery. In his mind he expresses the desire to start a fight.

Starkiller can sense Adam's feelings, "Maybe later, Blade. But for right now we can't be detected..."

Starkiller walks up to the two new people, and waves a hand, "We're not important, you won't remember us."

A dreamy look comes over their features, and the boy says, "No offense, but you're not that important. We're gonna forget all about you."

Starkiller waves his hand again, "You don't feel like going to the beach today, and so you're going to leave."

The boy turns to the girl, "You know, I don't really feel like going to the beach today."

"Yeah, lets get out of here," she turns, and leaves the with the boy. Starkiller gives a satisfied nod, and turns back to his new comrades.

"Well now that is out of the way I feel like I can get some business I want out of the way." The air around Blade begins to chill considerably fast and the sand begins to freeze over.

For a moment the world feels like time is creeping a bit slower, a sense that danger is approaching. Starkiller leaps backwards in the sand, and draws his lightsabers. Lightning crackles up, and down his arms, "Blade, stop it! If you do this then no amount of Mind Tricks will keep us hidden."

Behind them In the sparkling blue water a flash of pink appears, slowly growing and waving about wildly. A youthful face appears, with wide, innocent eyes staring out from under the waters surface. Nagato, looking back and noticing this life force, does a hard back-flip and skids on one leg across the sand until he reaches the shore's edge. Reaching into the blue, he lifts a naked girl from the waters, her sopping pink hair stuck against her curled up body. He pulls off his cloak, and sets it over her. "Here... there you go. Hey! Starkiller, Adam, I found that-" Nagato's body suddenly lurches forward, and he doubles over, hitting the sand. His hands, as if against his own will, started to clasp together, shaking as he tries to pull them apart. "Fuck... Kotoamatsukami... this power... I can't resist it... RINNE TENSEI NO JUTSU!" Nagato's hair instantly becomes paper white, and his body starts to degrade as if he is aging rapidly. Within a few moments, he is totally emaciated, unable to even stand on his own legs. A bright blue light shoots from his eyes and mouth as his body starts to tear apart piece by piece, layers of his being flying off and rearranging. He lets out a pained scream.

Starkiller jolts as he senses a strong disturbance in the Force, right where Nagato stands. He makes the mistake of glancing in his direction.

"Where the hell are you looking you idiot." Adam points an open at Starkiller and positions his feet for sturdy footing. "Fourth Wave!" He shouts before a massive beam of fire shoots from his palm. "Let's see you do something about this."

Starkiller senses the fireball, and sends a massive Force-Push to intercept it. The two collide, and the explosion leaves a deep crater in the sand between them.

"This is your last warning, Adam," Starkiller glares at him. "Nagato is in trouble, and we still can't afford to draw attention to ourselves!"

Nagato screams again, this time even more anguished. "Run away, you fucking idiots! You have no idea the power that is about to be manifested-"

"Silence." Out of nowhere, a hand appears on Nagato's head. A man dressed in a black cloak, like Nagato's, looms over him. "Amazing... you are still alive after reviving me. And your body's still somewhat intact, too... there we go." The man wears red samurai armor over his cloak, a large breastplate with two massive red shoulder pauldrons, and three thick plates hanging from his waist. His hair is blue-black, spiked up in the back, flowing down to his waist. He raises his hand, and Nagato's soul is ripped from his body, a long, disappearing into thin air. Slowly looking back not even bothering to fully turn around, he glances disdainfully at the other two men. "What have we here? Some children playing a game?"

"If you wish for a quieter attack then here it comes. Dean Drive Black Bird!" In an instant Blade was behind Starkiller and was about to release a barrage of fists at Mach 3 speed; but his eye drifted, and ended up catching sight of this new stranger that had appeared.

Starkiller, who had been prepared to blast Adam away with a wave of Force energy, follows his gaze. His eyes widen at the new figure, and his gaze drifts down to Nagato's body on the ground. Starkiller can't feel him anymore.

"Blade... He just killed Nagato."

The man turns around. His baggy eyes are blood red, a single black ring surrounds his pupil. On this ring there are three black commas, circling around the pupil. "My name is Madara Uchiha. And if you two want to dance, then you're going to dance with me!" With a flicker, he appears behind Adam and grabs his shoulder, spinning rapidly. He lets go, sending him flying over the water. Within half a second he is in midair behind Adam and roundhouse kicks him in the back, sending him flying directly at Starkiller. Gently, he falls back to the water and stands on its surface, as if it were solid ground.

Starkiller uses the Force to grip Adam, and gently lower him to the ground, "Adam, he feels almost just like Nagato, but much stronger."

Starkiller steps in front of Adam, and sheathes his lightsabers, "Madara, in case you hadn't noticed, this isn't your home-world. None of us belong here, and our best chance of getting back home isn't killing each other."

"How... formal." Madara frowns. "I prefer being called by sama from whelps like you."

"You have some brass ones talking all high mighty like that. And what the hell have you done with Nagato?!" Adam winced in pain remembering the round house he just received. Then his focus begins shifting towards the girl lying on the sand.

"Nagato served his purpose, one way or another. And that was to revive me. I'm amazed that he was aware he was even under the spell... that should have been impossible." A ghost of an arrogant smile appeared on Madara's face. "Don't worry, child. I won't kill either of you worms... I simply want to test you merit." Madara put his hands together and with a puff of smoke, a large fan appears in his hand. It's solid, non-folding fan, cream-colored with two comma patterns on either sides like Madara's eyes. Shaped like a gourd but flat, it is roughly the size of his torso, and surrounded with a black outline. "I just want to gauge your power, boy. So prepare yourself!" He blasts through the water then the sand directly at Starkiller, spinning the fan with both hands like a massive baton.

Starkiller creates a wave of Force energy to counteract the attack, and calls to Blade from over his shoulder, "I'll keep him busy, get the girl out of here. I'll find you two later!"

Not waiting for a response, Starkiller charges Madara, drawing his lightsabers once more. He has a feeling that this fight must be won at close quarters.

"Magnetic World!" Blade points an open towards the girl and blue aura form around his hand and the girl. In an instant the girl's body flew in the direction of Blade. As He caught her body, he ran off in the opposite direction of Starkiller and Madara. "Don't you dare have too much fun without me."

Madara appears in front of Adam, who is still lunging forward and looking back at Starkiller. He smashes into Madara's chest plate, stumbling back and holding his face. Madara makes a simple hand seal and the ground breaks apart. Thick, dark brown trees sprout from the ground and gently wrap around the girl, carrying her to the side of the beach. Madara makes a few more signs with his hands, and large planks of wood grow out of the branches and form a massive ball around her. "Now can we have some fun?"

Starkiller leaps through the air, and slashes a saber fast enough to graze Madara's chest-plate. He thrusts a hand, and the wooden restraints shatter, "Stop playing around, Blade. Get her out of here so I can get serious!" Starkiller crosses his arms over his chest, the crimson blades of his lightsabers illuminating his face in the early morning light.

His crimson eyes widening in excitement, Madara blinks and they turn a grayish-purple, circles moving out from his pupils. He swings his fan and catches Starkiller's lightsabers, sparks flying as they clash with a screeching hiss. Starkiller skids backward a few feet through the sand, and Madara wastes no time in making another hand seal. "If shes distracting you guys from both taking me on at once... human summoning technique!" The girl disappears in a puff of smoke.

Starkiller flips away from Madara, and lays a hand on Blade. Immediately all pain disappears, "He wants a fight, Adam. What do you think?"

"Well since has a pair brass ones to try and get in my and fight me I guess I'll have some fun. Power Fragment on." Blade cracks his each individual knuckle on his fingers. In an instant the sand freeze's over up to the water edge. "This is going to be fun."

Looking down at the scratch on his chest-plate, Madara's brow furrows. "Maybe you do have a little bit of power, eh?" He rapidly smacks his hands together in a flurry of seals. "Mokuton no Jutsu! Deep forest emergence!" Massive tree trunks erupt from the ground shattering the frozen sand, rapidly growing toward Starkiller and Adam. The trees engulf the entire beach, surrounding the other two men in a huge forest. Madara backflips and lands on a titanic trunk. "Let's make some coal then, shall we? Katon no jutsu: Magnificent Flame Destruction!" Blowing on his fingers, he spews a massive stream of flame, engulfing most of the forest. Massive pieces of charred wood fall toward Starkiller and Adam as the forest begins to burn down around them.

Starkiller pushes out a wave of Force energy, sending the charred pieces flying away, and extinguishing most of the fires nearby.

"A cheap trick," Starkiller taunts, though this use of the Force is new to him. But he doesn't let himself become afraid, fear has killed thousands of Jedi over the Eons. He closes his eyes, and lightning crackles down his arms again. He channels it into his lightsabers, and the result is breathtaking. They grow twice as long in length, and the blades hiss with red lightning. When Starkiller opens his eyes there are flecks of gold in them.

He whirls his blades in a flurry of motion, and decimates the trees closest to him. He grips the remains with the Force, and hurls the car-sized logs at Madara.

Quickly reacting to the log flung at Madara, Blade seized the opportunity to for a magnetic barrier around Starkiller in preparation for launch. "Get ready. You're going in after the log" he says in a way only Starkiller can hear. "We're going to need to close this gap if we have any chance." In a short second Starkiller was propelled a good distance directly behind the log to the point of being hidden.

Madara chuckles. "Not enough! Compared to a real fight to the death, this is nothing but a game!"

He rushes forward, pressing together his fingers again. "Dragon flame release song!" He blows on his fingertips, releasing a fire blast that shapes itself into a dragon's head. The dragon blasts through the log, reducing it to ash.

Starkiller continues to approach the dust cloud, and suddenly Madara emerges from it and grabs him. Reaching out, he begins to grab Starkiller's lightsaber. With a harsh, hissing squeal, the lightsabers start to deform, as a half-moon of light appears around Madara's body. The light sucks away the crackling lightning-infused energy, sparks flying as the energy spirals away. Within a few moments, both sabers have become nothing but handles.

Starkiller glances at his sabers before hooking them back to his belt, and he grips Madara with the Force. He lifts him into the air, and smashes him face-first into the wood at their feet.

"Now listen..." SMASH! "Very..." SMASH! "Carefully..." SMASH!

Starkiller lifts him into the air again, and pins him splayed to a tree, "That girl is important to us three if we're going to get home. And while you're playing your childish games, she's _bleeding out _wherever you sent her."

The calm in Starkiller's voice starkly contrasts with the raw fury in his eyes, "Give me a chance to heal her, and after I'm sure she's safe I'll fight you to the death if that's what you want..."

"I dont think you understand..."

Madara's expression did not reflect his situation.

"You cannot hold me with this power, don't you see?"

Once again, the sphere of light begins to appear around Madara. He falls to the ground, causing it to quake slightly. He raises his fan, and a burst of energy surges forward and knocks Starkiller off his feet, causing him to fall to the sand. Madara appears in front of him, blasting sand all around them.

"Graviton!" Adam Gives off a thumbs down towards Madara's fan. A red glow forms around the weapon increasing its weight thousand times it normal weight. In mere seconds Adam closes the gap between him and Madara. His fist a blaze, even hotter than first time, Blade throws a heavy punch to Madara.

Madara winces. Quickly realizing that his gunbai fan has become insanely heavy, he grudgingly swings it. Just barley, the tip collides with Adams stomach. The incredible gravity of the thing knocks the wind out of Adam and sends him flying back. "You're a durable one, aren't you?"

Madara throws the gunbai, and it lands on Adam with a loud thud. Slapping together a few hand seal, Madara grows a few thick trunks of wood and pulls Adam under the sand. "You can keep the fan- you can't use its power anyway. But no matter how durable you are, you need air. If you don't come up soon, that will be your grave, child."

Turning to Starkiller, who is quickly trying to get to his feet, Madara blinks, and his eyes return to their original crimson shade. "Go ahead and rescue your friend before he gets squashed. I won't interfere."

Starkiller's eyes have changed; the pupils are pure gold, and the ring around them has become the color of blood. A cruel smile comes over his features, "He can take care of himself, you on the other hand..."

Starkiller lunges for Madara, and grabs him. He holds a hand over his chest-plate, and suddenly he's encased in what appears to be red lightning. Madara can feel the strength being sapped from his body as both his chakra, and his life force are being drained.

"I've been paying attention, Madara," his voice is cold, and smooth as velvet. "The woods that you've made... I have never seen the Force used like this, but do you know what you've done? This entire area has become a strong focus for the Force, which is fine by me."

"You Think you can hold me You bastard?" blade opens one of his hands. It starts omitting an orange glow that from above looked like a tiny dot. "This gonna be hot." Raced the thoughts in his head. A large colomn of fire bursts clear out of the sand where blade was causing a crater of hot molten rock to form with Blade in the middle. "That was weak you piss ant."

Madara's face oddly becomes happy. Smiling like a demon, he looks at Starkiller. "Don't you get it? Chakra and the Force are more or less the same. If you can manipulate it... so can I. Heaven earth mirror change!"

The red lightning-infused aura leaves Madara's body and possesses Adam's body instead. "I will stop this battle now. If I go any farther, you both will defiantly die. Now... do you want to see where _she_ is? Then follow me."

Madara dashes into the water, and sprints across the surface, as if it were solid ground. Eventually he is just a speck to them. He calls out from the distance: "Come on, you two! Follow my lead!"

Starkiller growls under his breath, and cuts off his Force-Drain attack. He takes several deep breaths, and his eyes return to their normal gray color.

"Adam, I know exactly how you feel. I want to crush that arrogant bastard under my heel, and feed him his guts. But right now he knows where the girl is, and that's all that matters. If he's willing to lend his power to us so we can get home... well, then we really have no choice right now. Lets go..."

Starkiller dashes after the ninja, wondering at the strange powers he possesses.

"Hmph, what an asshole but I guess that's how it has to be." as he walks towards the water everything around him freeze's under his feet creating a path of ice along the water following to men in the distance. For some reason Blade felt hesitant to walk to continue walking forward, But he had no other choice.

All three went quite far out onto the water. They reached a misty area, and to the other two men are surprised to see that there is a second Madara waiting for them here. "Hello there, Starkiller-san and Adam Blade-san. You have made it farther than I thought. You even put up a decent fight againt my wood-clone."

But Madara's arrogance is one of his most influential traits. The three commas in his eyes meld together in an almost kaleidoscopic design. He quickly focuses his energy, and ethereal blue flames begin to appear around his body. They condense into a ribcage that quickly grows into a demonic skeleton, with four arms and two horns extending from it's chin. This guardian deity is supposed to go through a couple more forms before reaching it's perfect stage, but in a rush Madara forces it to develop fully. A massive cloak of energy wraps around it and morphs into a samurai's robe and a huge, demonic mask, shaped as an angry face, with two braids of hair framing it. Two more massive, plated arms seem to float behind it's normal arms, ready to grab and destroy any obstacle.

Looming at very least 100 feet above the three men, two white, soulless eyes open and look down. This gigantic, ghostly samurai is full of a deep, heavy, almost sick energy that the others know they cannot win against. No point in attacking, they just stare at it as Madara strolls up to them. He reaches out with one black-gloved hand. "Join me. If you try to defy, I will swing his sword, obliterating both of your tired bodies as well as that entire city behind you. Starkiller... we are kindred souls, are we not? We both know hatred, but join me, and you'll never be betrayed..."

Standing next to the giant deity's foot, all three men look like ants. Madara waits for their answers.

Starkiller raises an eyebrow, "Size means nothing to a Jedi, Madara. I admit we are similar in our own way, but right now all I care about is getting home. You have the girl, meaning that you're holding all the cards."

He takes Madara's hand, "I will work _with_ you, but I will never work _for _you. I sense we will all need to rely on each other if any of us are to get through this." Starkiller releases Madara's hand, turns to Blade, "Agreed?"

"Well I say all and well for working with the bastard, but working for him is not my cup of tea." Blade walks up to Madara, and begins to shakes his hand. "Don't mind if my hand feels hot but not releasing this heat is making me boil over." The water around Blades feet is steaming making the mist around them a bit worse than usual.

"It's size is so large because I simply couldn't condense this much power into a size similar to ours. But I guess I'll let you little whelps join me." Madara pauses, and soaks in this feeling. Right now, he can kill both of these men, and there is quite literally nothing they can do about it.

"However, I'm glad you accept! So lets get out of here and I'll show you where the girl is. He starts to move, then stops and rasies his gaze to the samurai. "This is the perfect Susanoo. Pure destruction incarnate. One slash of this sword can level mountains. Just remember the fear that this instills if you ever think of betraying me."

Madara, activating his purple eyes, uses his hands clapped together to summon a massive green bird, with four wings and the same eyes. It's beak looks like a massive drill. "Hop on, kids."

"Well there is something I have do first before set one foot on that bird of yours" Blade walks a good ten feet between him, Madara and Starkiller. A massive wind circles around Blade for at least thirty seconds before he turned around to face the bird. "That feels a lot better. I have to say any longer and I would have roasted your birds back. He then hops onto birds back and waits patiently for the other two. "Let's just hope this is a smoother ride than that lizard."

"Agreed," Starkiller leaps onto the bird. "Madara, please take us to the girl."

Flapping its four massive wings, the bird takes off. Soaring above the clouds, they approach the city at incredible speed. Slowing down at a small wooded area a ways from the city, the creature sets its claws into the ground and skids through dirt and rock to the entrance of the forest. They hop off the bird, and begin to walk through the trees. The plant life becomes denser and denser as they get closer to the heart of the forest. Quickly they arrive at a solid wooden wall made of trees. Madara makes a lazy one-hand seal and the wall opens up a large doorway for them to pass through.

Coming into a huge green clearing, the first thing they notice is what appears to be another Madara, sitting on a wooden stump. His face looks extremely unamused, and he appears to be surrounded by other Madaras as well, only these ones are scattered throughout the clearing and none of them are quite in one piece. From behind the Madara clone, a girl with pink hair pops out with a playful smile. "Nyuuuuuuu!"

Starkiller walks around Madara, and heads for the girl, "Don't take this the wrong way, but it's still too early for me to trust you, Madara."

He kneels in front of the girl, and cradles her face in his hands, laying his thumbs on her temples. He narrows his eyes, on alert for an attack.

"... Interesting... I sense power in her, but it's suppressed... by _her._ Why though?"

The girl cocks her head at him, and then holds his head like he holds hers, "Nyu!"

Blade tilts his head to side in puzzlement obviously not understanding what the hell was happening. "Please inform on what just happened so far. Also is the only thing she says is Nyu. Because if that's the case how do we understand her?"

Momentarily Madara ignores Blade. "Oh really? You sense power in her huh? I didn't notice when she was slicing up my clones."

Frowning, the clone disappears. The real Madara absorbs his information, and turns to Blade. "You see, that wound she had taken to her head really mucked up her brain. But don't be fooled- underneath that childish personality is a cold, hateful killer. I saw this briefly when she... uh... yeah." he gestured to the chopped up wooden clones.

Starkiller pulls his hands back, and stands, "Fantastic, our best hope is absolutely crazy!"

"Nyu!" She spies Adam, and runs over to play with his hair.

"Well I can't say that I'd be surprised that if she was a killer. I came from a place where it's impossible to go through life without getting your hands dirty. Even the young get their hands dirty." He cross his arms and tries to be patient with young girl playing with his hair. "So what now?"

"Considering that town is full of practically nothing but weaklings, I'd say we'd be safe there. When we were sparring on the beach, I was able to put almost the entire city under Genjutsu. We really just need to find a place to stay... I say we go find a nice house and 'convince' the owners to give us room and board. What say you two?"

Starkiller nods, and then he takes a good look at all of them, "... We might also want to do something about our clothes. Those two on the beach weren't dressed anything like us, it might draw unwanted attention."

"I don't know about you two but I'm already covered." Blade pulls out a case from his pocket. It revealed a pair of fake reading glasses. He replaces his shades with the new pair and shoves the shades back in his pocket. He then reaches to his said to pull out a strange book with a cross on it. His hand brushes across hair making go from a spiky stand up position to a downwards look. His attitude and tone had both changed to match his serious but caring demeanor. "As you can see I am a wandering priest. As a wandering priest no on will question my appearance since they have no clue on what priest from other locations look like. I don't know what you two will do think of something."

Pressing two fingers together, Madara is enveloped in a puff of smoke. When the smoke clears, a beautiful, buxom woman with long, blue-black hair and a silken black dress stands in front of them where Madara was. Despite her proportions, she has an extremely youthful appearance. She smiles and winks at the two men.

Starkiller raises an unamused eyebrow, "I guess I can make do with a shirt, or a jacket. What I'm worried about is... Nyu over there. That cloak might make people stare, the horns too."

"IT'S A GIRL!" Blade shouts and his jaw drops, eyes form hearts and there is this weird feeling that money was spilling from his mouth. He rushes up to Madara dropping the girl on his back. As he approached Madara he kneels one knee with his head faced to the ground. His hand is holding a bouquet of roses. Suddenly it feels as if spotlight was focused only on Blade and Madara and everything else was pitch black. "Would you go on a date with me?" He utters with his head still facing the ground and loud enough for Madara to hear and from there it was silence.

Madara blinks the beautiful, innocent eyes he has taken on. In the deepest, manliest voice he can muster, he croaks out his answer. "**Of course I will**,** darling**!**"**

Starkiller's jaw drops, and despite the seriousness of the situation of their immediate whereabouts, he wants to double-over laughing. Especially when Nyu pulls some grass from the ground, and mimes Adam in front of Madara. "Nyu nyu nyu!"

Adam is too horrified to move. Amused, Madara leans forward and touches his face gently. "**You are a cutie, aren't you? Don't worry, when we get to town you can take me out somewhere really romantic**! **Okay, sweetie**?" Madara makes his voice particularly gravelly on the last part, and with an extremely demanding tone.

In the inside Blade feels as if he soul had committed suicide. It was clearly reflected in the quickly wilting rose in his hand. Blade gets up walks to the nearest tree, places his head against the trunk with his head facing the ground. "SSSSSHHHHIIIIIITTTTTTT." He mutters as an imaginary water basin hits the top of his head.

Starkiller blinks, and forces a straight face back onto his features, "An... Interesting disguise, Madara. Though... that voice will give you away in a heartbeat."

Starkiller feels something, like a gut instinct, "I think we need to go that way." He points in a direction just to the left of town, "I can't explain it, but..."

Laughing deeply, Madara raises a feminine eyebrow at Starkiller. "You talk as if we are going infiltrate an enemies base. This is obviously a place full of weak people. I sense power in the distance, but its hard to peg... either way, I think we will be fine. And if anyone wants to fuck with us..."

Looking at the other two men, he smiled. "Like I said. We will be fine. Lets just get somewhere safe before too many people notice Nyu-chan, and her little cat ear-horns." With this the four exit the forest, walking toward the city.

Meanwhile, on the beach that had served as a battlefield not long ago, a tall figure appears. He wears a red robe, with a hood pulled over his head. The robe seems to be made of a strange material, as the threads could be seen coursing with some kind of strange energy. Kneeling down to a sandy area, now closed off by crime scene tape, he feels around and finds what he is looking for. Ripping it from the glassed sand, he pulls out Madara's gunbai fan.

A small, blue-violet haired girl stands next to him, wearing a black dress and white collar. She tugs at the red, glowing robe. "What's that?! Is it gonna help us find them?!"

Turning, a worn but young face is revealed. The red robed man has black sclera and bright yellow irises, with cat-like slits for pupils.

"Sure, Nana. Sure it will..."

Two more figures appear behind them, side by side. One wears a black cloak that hides almost all his features, and wisps of black smoke sneak out from under the hem. The other has long black hair, which matches his clothes. He wears a trench coat, t-shirt, pants, biker boots, and fingerless gloves. A Katana is tied to his hip, and he wears an easygoing smile.

"C'mon Litch!" The second man strides over, and ruffles Nana's hair, "It's no fair that you get to use _two! _We each agreed to one champion apiece, and here you go breaking the rules."

He bends to look Nana in the eye, "Hey there, Nana. It's nice to be seeing the outside world, isn't it?" He gives her a very friendly smile.

Nana smiles brightly. "Yes! I'm so eager to please papa!"

The Litch turns and looks at the second man, Shadus. "She isn't my champion, but... I couldn't stand seeing her locked up in that cage, all her murderous power going to waste." He scowls. "Humans are utterly pathetic. Hardly any power, yet they find incredible ways to abuse it."

"On the contrary I find it fun to watch them abuse and destroy each other with it. Though I do find it a breakthrough when they final use it in a constructive way." Itami walks walks up to Litch and carefully examines both him and the girl next to him. "Well this surely has been an interesting start. For a first fight I expected a more decimated beach given Blade's unruly and unexpected behavior. But there will be plenty time for things like that."

Shadus rubs his head, "That may have been my fault... Starkiller has a habit of trying to always keep a level head, even in a rage. Sorry Itami..." Shadus creates a picture of Blade from thin air, and hands it to Nana, "Be very careful around this man, he's very weird."

Having said this, Shadus creates a wineglass filled with blood, and takes a drink.


	2. Chapter 2

**_Chapter Two_**

In the more suburban part of the city, near a small park, the Litch appears with Nana on a set of stone stairs. He balances on the hand rail, invisible to anyone who might walk by.

"So you remember what to look for, Nana?"

The blue-violet haired girl beams at him. "Yep, I remember how you described them!"

"Good. Find Madara and his new friends."

She smiles innocently. "I won't let any of you down!"

The Litch puts a hand on her shoulder. "I know you won't, Nana. And, um, remember what Shadus told you about that Blade guy, ok?"

Looking slightly confused but very assured, Nana nods with one of her fists clenched determinately against her chest.

"One more thing. Do not tell anyone about me. That goes for Shadus, and Itami as well. Got it?"

She nods again very quickly.

"Good. Now scram!"

Nana giggles and sprints off. The Litch breathes in deeply and looks up at the white, marshmallow clouds lazily rolling on the wind above him. He exhales, chuckling.

"Fufufufu... she has no idea that 'Lucy' is with Madara as well..."

Madara Uchiha walks out of a forest, the rest of the crew close behind him. Suddenly, he back flips over the others (still in the form of a beautiful woman) and points his fingers to his mouth. Blowing gently, he shoots a small stream of fire into the forest he created not so long ago, setting it on fire as he carefully burns down all of the unnatural wood he grew.

Starkiller shakes his head, "Is that really necessary?" He looks back to where Nyu is fast asleep, riding on Blade's back, "How are you holding up back there?"

"I couldn't be better." Somewhat of a devious smile forms across his face. "Not to be in a rush but do we know what the plan for ahead is? Because it better involve finding somewhere to live."

The forest continues to burn down. Madara turns and raises an eyebrow.

"A forest fire is relatively easy to explain. However, a giant forest sprouting out of nowhere in the span of a half hour... that may attract some unwanted attention. And don't worry Blade, I'm sure we'll figure something out..."

He turns and claps his slender, feminine hands together. A single tree trunk sprouts from the ground. "Everyone hold on to my hands."

They all gather in a circle, Blade purposely edging away from Madara to hold hands with Nyu, who he has set down in the grass. Madara begins to step into the tree trunk, his body is merging with it. He completely disappears into the trunk and the others start to get sucked into it as well. Suddenly, they are emerging from a tree in a discreet part of the city, near a small park.

"Here we are... ah, shit! What do you know, it's those kids from the beach..."

Walking in their direction are two familiar teenagers, the pretty young brunette now wearing a plain green sweater, her short hair bouncing slightly against her shoulders, walking next to black haired boy. They stop walking, and the boy approaches Starkiller.

"Um... Hi! Have I met you before somewhere? You look too familiar..." He stares at the Jedi, puzzled, with a single hand on his chin. Was this an old friend, maybe? No, not that familiar. Something in his head refuses to remember.

Starkiller waves a hand, "I'm someone else, you're mistaken."

A dreamy look comes over the boy's eyes, "My bad, I mistook you for someone else."

Starkiller pauses, and then waves his hand again, "We're your new friends."

The boy smiles widely, "You guys are alright, lets be friends!"

Starkiller waves his hand yet again, "You'll help us in any way you can."

"I'll help you guys out, we're friends after all." The boy looks up at the sky, "It's kinda late now, need a place to stay?"

Starkiller smiles, "Yeah, would you mind? We wouldn't want to intrude..."

The boy scoffs, "It's fine, I have more space than I need anyways."

Starkiller smiles, "Thanks." He gestures at the others, "The wandering priest over there is Adam, and the sleeping girl is Nyu. He- she is Madara, and you can call me Starkiller."

The boy nods, "I'm Kouta, and that's my cousin Yuka." He jerks a thumb over his shoulder at the girl a few yards back.

Yuka closes her eyes peacefully and smiles with a wave. "Are you guys hungry? Kouta and I were just on the way back from the store, you should all come eat! We're having Donburi with Gyudonnn!"

Madara licks his lips and quickly explains to Blade and Starkiller. "That's basically a rice bowl topped with stewed beef. It's delicious, not as good as sushi of course, but I'll probably be able go out and buy us some of that later. Luckily, it seems this world is very similar to mine in culture- minus the ninjas, of course..."

Kouta laughs. "You guys talk about the craziest things... well go ahead and follow us, and we'll take you to Kaede House."

Madara freezes. When he had hypnotized Nyu, back in the forest while Starkiller and Blade had their hands full with his clone, she had mumbled something along the lines of "Kaede... Bad Kaede..."

He masks the concerned expression, deciding to discuss this later with the others. "All right, then." He follows as they begin to walk out of the park.

Finally they arrive at a large Japanese inn, with sliding screen doors and a curved, very traditional looking roof. A sign is posted in large, red kanji that Madara notices translate to "Kaede House". Kouta smiles and slides open the door for Yuka.

"Well damn, this is certainly a hell of a lot better than where I used to live. Then again this entire city is a hell of a lot better than where I lived." Blade notes as he walks through the door he spends a few minutes gazing at the house.

Starkiller looks around, and nods to himself. It has a comfortable feeling that he doesn't come across that often, even with the low-tech, almost primal, surroundings.

Madara feels right at home. Although this was more futuristic than what he was used to, the clearly Japanese architecture calmed him down somewhat.

"Kaede House, huh? Why is it called that?" Madara furrows his brow.

Kouta places a finger on his chin and he looks somewhat confused. "I don't really know, I guess. It means 'Maple house' in Japanese; of course, I suppose they just thought that sounded nice."

Madara is annoyed. The translation had already come across his mind and was quite obvious... but what was the connection between Maple and Nyu?

He beckons to Blade and Starkiller, slowly walking down the hall and out of earshot from the other two. They follow him outside to a small, peaceful garden, and he speaks quietly as his female figure disappears with a poof and he returns to his normal form

"There is something going on here behind the scenes. That boy subconsciously recognizes Nyu- this much I can tell. She also reacted on a subconscious level to him, so the two have met... but here's the unsettling part. She mumbled something when I was hypnotizing her out of her murderous self- (Madara snickers) her _true_ self, I should say... she was saying 'Kaede! Bad Kaede!' As if she were scolding someone. And now here we are in 'Kaede' House... coincidence? I don't think so."

He turns around, looking into the reflection of his crimson eyes in a small pool of water in the ground.

"So... I want to ask you two, do you realize we are being toyed with?"

"Well obviously since I am no longer in a wasteland that something has brought me here and since mister mind fuck uses some strange moves and weapons he obviously isn't from world."

Starkiller nods, "It makes sense… But have either of you ever heard of a power capable of doing this? What worries me is that, assuming Madara is right, that anyone who _has_ been through this before us…"

He takes a deep breath, "Either they didn't come from our worlds, or none of them ever made it back."

Madara nods, and continues to stare into his reflection. "There very well may be more like us out there, Starkiller. Who knows the grudges our new Enemy carries."

His eyes shifted right and narrowed. "I know of techniques that allow one to rend the fabric of time and space itself, allowing for a very versatile ability that can be used to create portals to teleport people and objects to other dimensions. It originally belonged to people who had the Sharingan, like me." He points at his crimson eyes. "I think it is quite possible an entity even stronger than I has used a power like this to warp us to this world."

He finally turns and looks at them. "Things will unravel and reveal themselves soon enough. Lets go help those guys cook dinner- I'll show you how to, if need be."

Meanwhile, a pretty girl with long, dark black hair in a school girl uniform scurries down the steps by the park. In her rush, she smacks into Nana. Nana falls flat on her face in the concrete.

"Hey! What's the big idea? Why'd you have to knock me over like that!?"

The girl in the school uniform flies back as well and her skirt flaps up showing a pair of adult diapers. She blushed deep red, pushing it down and almost immediately began to apologize. "I'm sorry! I'm sorry! Ohh, are you ok?"

Nanas expression softens. Despite being six years old, she is actually incredibly tough, and recognizes that this girl is innocent and vulnerable. "I'm fine- I'm a lot sturdier than I look, ya know. What's your name?"

"I'm… Nozomi." She is still blushing. "I'm on the way to meet an old friend from school at a place called Kaede House… oh, and I'm supposed to deliver something too but I got a little lost…"

Nana beamed. "That's amazinggg! I am the one called Nana, and I'm on the way to meet a friend who resides at Kaede House as well! I need to return something to him." Nozomi suddenly realizes that Nana is carrying a large, strange looking "gunbai" fan strapped to her back, which she points at and winks.

"We can go together!"

The shy Nozomi nods and begins to follow the small, brazen Nana to Kaede House, but a ladybug along the way distracts Nana and she bends over to pick it up. Nozomi stands behind her, and begins to smile as she watches Nana stare at the bug seeming utterly fascinated by it.

Back at Kaede House, Madara has pulled off the samurai armor, wearing black pants and a simple black high-collared cloak that has a large blue and red symbol on the back that resembles a round fishing lure. He dashes past Yuka and Kouta through the steamy kitchen stacking, cleaning, pouring, seasoning and chopping with blinding speed.

Kouta looks at him confused. "Wait… weren't you a girl before?"

Madaras head spins halfway around while he is cooking rice and stewing Gyudon beef simultaneously. His Sharingan appears, crimson red as the three commas begin to spin slowly. "Silence, boy! You see things!"

Kouta's eyes glass over. "Haha… of course… so silly…"

Madara calls out. "Tch! STARKILLER, BLADE, wherever you are, dinner is almost ready, you fools!" He notices Starkiller's chakras clearly visible standing in the front hall, as if staring out the window.

His eyes glint, and he pulls a ladle from the Gyudon and smacks it against his palm. "Ignoring your elders, eh? You little shit." He walks toward the front hall to bash Starkiller up a bit, and immediately notices why Starkiller is ignoring him... because there are outlines of two human chakras walking toward Kaede House, both female, and one of them had frighteningly similar chakras to Nyu. The other had chakras that were faint and weak, like a normal human.

Starkiller nods, "So you sense it too. I think Blade is off trying to put cameras in the bathroom. I'll take care of the strangers." He fingers the gray hoodie that Kouta gave him, and steps towards the two approaching figures.

Nozomi follows Nana to the front of Kaede house. Nervous, she asks Nana to knock for her, but the door opens before she can. A slender man wearing a gray hoodie steps outside, staring intently. Nozomi is instantly terrified of him.

Nana walks up to him bravely. "I am here to meet Madara, and his friends Adam and Starkiller? I think we are at the right place…" She struggles to read the sign on the house.

Starkiller blinks, "I'm Starkiller, and you …" His eyes widen at the sight of Madara's fan. He clears his throat, "You're in the right place, please follow me."

Starkiller turns back into the house, and presses two fingers to his head. He finds Madara's mind, and sends him a thought message, _Meet me in the back garden, and bring Adam. Drag him out by his balls if you have to, this is urgent._

Starkiller takes them to the back garden, and waits.

Meanwhile in the bath house Yuka and Nyu were bathing. Yuka was washing Nyu's back.

"Nyu, after today to learn how to bathe yourself okay."

"Nyu!" After Yuka finishes washing Nyu's back, Yuka hands Nyu the soapy sponge.

"Could you please do my back?" Nyu just stares at sponge clearly not knowing what to do.

"Nyu?" Nyu approaches Yuka and waves the sponge in front her face. "Nyu?" Clearly seeing that washed some ones back before, Yuka decides to guide the hand the sponge was in to her back. Yuka moves Nyu's hand in a circular motion. When she felt that Nyu understood what she was doing she let go.

"There you go, you got it."

In the door way of the exit half a pair of glasses was peeping over the corner. Blade kneeling on all fours was watching the two bathe. His nose was bleeding and if he were a dog he would be panting and wagging his tail back and forth. He whispers, "Woooohoooo." Before trying to get a better peek.

"HAVING FUN, ADAM?"

Madara's crimson eyes appear behind Blade. He jumps and turns, but before he can speak there is a loud whoosh and a silver streak as Madara's ladle connects with the side of his head.

"Gyuhhhhh…What the hell! I was just keeping an eye on them to make sure they were safe. (And then some.)" Blade grabs the side of his head trying to act as if it didn't hurt.

Madara lifts him to his feet. "No kidding. At least you were looking and not touching- you wouldn't have much blood left in your body by now if that had been the case."

He gestures with a single finger, and Blade follows him to the garden chuckling sheepishly.

They step outside. Madara looks startled, and points a finger at Nana. "Where did you find that, young one?"

"That's a secret, Madara!"

He turns to Starkiller so quickly his hair whips around his head.

"She knew us all _by name_," he tells the ninja. His eyes wander over the two of them, his stare intent, "She claims she came looking for us, but overall I don't think they're a threat."

Blades jaw drops and his eyes turn to hearts. He springs over to the little girl with purple hair. With one hand over her head and the other reaching almost halfway to her mid drift he starts twitching his hands in a groping motion. 'Well what is your name little girl? I think we should get to know each other a little." A very devious smile draws itself across his face and his eyes turn into nothing but white.

Madara smiles politely, and taps Adam on the shoulder. He turns around, obviously annoyed that Madara is distracting him. "What?"

He looks into Adams eyes, and his Sharingan begins to spin slowly. In Adams field of vision, Madaras eyes begin to "leak" into reality, staining the air red around him. Suddenly everything but Madara is red, and black lines begin to spiral out of his eyeballs. They grow and become a massive, swirling vortex of fluid demonic figures, with bleeding eyes and jagged fangs and horns that stretch outwards. Adam can hear the screams of the dead and large black spikes pop out of the red ground, stabbing through his body in multiple places. Blood spurts out as Adam feels mind-numbing pain.

In reality, Madara is simply standing and gazing into Blades eyes, and everyone is awkwardly staring at them and wondering what is going on. His Sharingan slowly spinning, all is silent.

Starkiller nods in approval, and then turns to Nana, "Why were you looking for us?"

Nana looks displeased. "I can't… tell you that. But I can give Madara his fan, and Nozomi has something for one of you as well! Um, is Adam ok? I know everyone thinks he's 'weird' but to me he seems nice! You aren't hurting him are you? He looks sick!"

Madara releases Blade from the illusion, and turns to smile at Nana. "Of course not! I was just, talking to him in his mind. And all you need to know is that Adam is… a bit of a creep." She holds out the fan and he takes it. "Thank you, little girl," he says. What is your name?"

"I'm Nana! And this is my friend Nozomi!"

Nozomi blushes. "I have something… for Starkiller." She holds out a manila envelope labeled "Starkiller: Diatuim Power cells."

She walks over to Starkiller, and Madaras voice begins to sound in the other two men's heads. "_They won't tell us who sent them, but I think it's quite obvious… luckily, they seem to be helping more than hindering… leading me to further believe this is nothing but someone's game!"_ His voice becomes enraged with the last few words.

Starkiller looks down at the power cells in the envelope, and narrows his eyes. Finally he throws them to the ground, and shouts at the sky, "Enough! I know you're watching from someplace! Quit hiding, and face me, you coward!"

"Calm down…" a slightly bored voice from the shadow of a tree says. Shadus steps from shade, "You know Starkiller, if you wanted to see us then all you had to do was ask, ain't no need for name-calling."

One of Madaras eyes twitches. He points at Shadus but before he can ask anything another figure appears, now dressed in black hooded robes with red, a vein like design running over it. He chuckles at Madara's dumbstruck face and turns lazily to Shadus. "Kukukuuuu. They are even smarter than I would have guessed. Shall we inform them of the game, then?"

Shadus looks around, "We should wait for our last friend. We can always wipe their memories later if we want."

"Aw no fun, I at least want to some kind of stain on reality everywhere I go" A hooded figure appears on the furthermost wall sitting on the edge facing the inside. Wearing a solid black cloak with matching pants and boots he sits with hooded face held up by his hand. "What's the point of telling them if were just going to make them forget later."

The Litch shrugs. "I agree with Itami."

Madaras almost screams. "Who the _Hell _are you? Why don't I sense _any_ chakra from any of you? What the fuck…" He speaks into Starkillers mind. _I cannot sense these beings. It's as if they don't exist. Could their power be on such an advanced level that we simply can't sense I-_

"You shouldn't assume that we can't hear your thoughts, young Madara." The Litch smiles. "But yes, you are correct. We are too far above you for you to sense us- after all, a normal human couldn't sense something millions of feet above their own head, right?"

"_Young? _I am over a hundred years old, and how could you hear-?" He stops, realizing there is no point in arguing. The difference between his own power and these new beings is enormous.

"Hm… perhaps Shadus is right. These guys might not be ready to meet us- maybe we should just have a little fun with them then wipe their memories. If they know about the game, after all, it might affect the way they play."

"Well I least want some kind of memento of our visit. I already have mines in mind. Shadus do you have one?"

Shadus shrugs, "Well if there are no arguments I would like to trade out my champion. I swear by my right as a Realm Lord he would be more fun. SON OF A-!"

Shadus smacks himself in the forehead, "We haven't even introduced ourselves, how rude can one get?"

He straightens, "I am Shadus, my friend in the red and black robe is known as The Lich, and the one in the black is Lord Itami. We are Realm Lords, beings of omnipotent power, capable of changing reality with a single thought. And yes, it was us that brought you to this world."

Shadus steps forward, "We know everything of this world's destiny, and let me say, we are not pleased."

The Lich nods in agreement. "This world is tragic, almost beautifully so, but we inject you into it in hopes you will improve the sad story. 'Nyu' as you call her will eventually melt, and die from overuse of her powers, and even as we speak there is a horrific research facility on an island that houses hundreds of girls like her, and they live in only the most nightmarish of conditions under the responsibility of one 'Chief Kakuzawa'. A scientist called 'Nousou' and an unnamed man with black hair and glasses are only some of the major offenders. We want you to just do what comes naturally, and kill those guys. That's the real point of this."

He cocks his head thoughtfully and looks at Lord Itami. "Would you like to say or do anything before Shadus switches out his Champion and I wipe their memories of us? I think I will leave in the parts about Kakuzawa and 'Nyu' melting."

"Well it's more of a personal thing for Blade." Itami flicks the hand is head wasn't resting revealing a small envelope white between his index and middle fingers. He flings it in the general direction of the three. Blade catches and observes it intensely. "Well go on open it. I guarantee you'll like what you'll see." Reluctantly opens the envelope and pulls out a picture of young girl with dark blue hair wearing a black a lack buttoned up jacket with a white undershirt, a red skirt with yellow square patterns, and a cross around her neck. Blades eyes growing wide in shock stares at the picture and then at Itami.

"How do you know about her?"

"I guess you weren't listening earlier, but don't worry she is perfectly safe."

Shadus nods, "I'll send Starkiller home, but perhaps we should let them remember this encounter. It will be interesting to see how they will react. Besides, it worst comes to worst we can rewind time, and wipe their memories later."

Starkiller blinks, "Home?"

Shadus nods again, "I'll send you home with no memory of having ever been a part of this. No time will have passed, and you can be with Juno again."

Starkiler flinches in surprise, and then turns to his companions.

Madaras fists shake. "You think you can just play with our lives? You shit!" He charges forward and outstretches a palm, summoning a large sickle with the same handle as the Gunbai. He sails at Shadus, slashing the sickle.

The Litch rolls his eyes and calls out in warning. "You are trying to attack the only person in the universe more stubborn than yourself, Madara. I would suggest you stop…!"

Shadus calmly raises a hand, and Madara stops all movement. He makes it so the Ninja is aware of what is being done, but is helpless to stop it. Shadus crooks a finger at Madara, and streams of blue smoke billow from Madara's body.

"Your Chakara is impressive," Shadus smiles sadistically, and the Chakara condenses into a marble in his hand. "Mine now."

With a wave of his hand Marada is reanimated, and drops to the ground as if tasered. The marble flies from Shadus's hand, and he makes it hover in front of Litch, "Have I overstepped my boundaries?"

The Litches closes his eyes, touching his temple and shaking his head as he chuckles quietly. "Of course not, but Madara will sooner die than give up…" He waves a hand and Madara loses consciousness completely

Starkiller looks at Madara, and then glances at Adam. "It's for the best," he tells the preist. "I doubt I could ever trust either of you, and they seem to know someone who could work better with you."

He turns to Shadus, "I want to go home." With a wave of Shadus's hand Starkiller vanishes in a cloud of black smoke.

"Round two," he quips, and snaps his fingers. A young man of about nineteen appears beside him. He's dressed in blue dress pants with a matching jacket. Under the jacket he wears a black button-up shirt, and wears a pair of expensive-looking shoes. His eyes are a burnt orange, almost red, and he raises an eyebrow at his surroundings.

Shadus smiles at him, "Mr. Yagami, thank you for joining us."

"Hm?" The man turns to Shadus, hands in pockets, "And who the hell are you?"

"Your latest client," Shadus bows at the waist. "The dumbass on the ground, and the priest over there… I am willing to pay you a minimum of 300,000,000 Yen to travel with, and aid them."

The young man blinks, and then grins. He extends his hand, "Kazuma Yagami at your service, Sir."

Shadus shakes his hand, and turns to the other Realm Lords, "I believe that's everything? Did I forget anything?"

"Well I did all I wanted. Blade keep that picture close, also someone make sure the dumbass wakes up."

Laughing out loud, The Litch grins competitively at the other Lords. "Now now, no need to be rude, maybe you guys are jealous mine is the strongest…?" He laughs again. "Things have changed now. I agree, we should leave these memories with them, as now Madara will be filled with more hatred. In fact, I don't think the evil of this universe is enough for him…"

He smiles peacefully. "Later I think I will send him a little challenge. For now, we should let them re-group."

Shadus nods, "Then let's be off! You warriors won't see us again until it's time to head to the next world."

Shadus takes Nozomi's hand, "And thank you so much for delivering my package. It's not your fault it was ill received."

And with that Shadus vanishes in a wisp of black mist.

"Oh Litch, If I were truly jealous I would say so. He's just a dumbass for trying." The space around Itami cracks and shatters.

The Litch whispers to Itami as they walk into the abyss. "Now _this _is going to be interesting…" Out of the others sight, he grabs Itamis head and gives him a noogie.

Kazuma yawns, and looks down at Madara. He then turns to Blade, "Should we leave him here while we find some food, or drag him inside?" His tone suggests he could care less.

Madara's unconscious body cracks and becomes wood, falling to pieces and sinking into the earth. He appears behind Kazuma, an indescribably horrifying, psychotic smile spreading across his face. He observes the new young mans energy.

"Don't get smart, wind-element user. I'm in a bloodthirsty mood now, and I'd hate for it to be my new friend who gets all the backlash." His smile widens across his teeth as he stares murderously at Blade.

"Adam, I think I'm going to go scout out this 'island'. Don't worry, I'll save the fun for you…"

Kazuma raises an eyebrow at Madara, "That's a face not even Mother could love…"

Madara chuckles, too quietly for anyone to hear, "As I said, whelp, watch your mouth. I think I will leave after dinner…"

Suddenly, Nyu comes out into the garden beaming happily. She cocks her head at Kazuma as if wondering who we was and where Starkiller had gone.

"L-lucy!" Nana speaks up, pointing openly at Nyu. "What the… damn!" She decides to take action. Jumping forward with inhuman speed she flies at Nyu with a hand balled into a fist.

A sudden burst of wind pushes her to the ground, and Kazuma watches with his hands in his pockets, "Easy there girl, she didn't do anything."

Blade tucking the picture in his jacket turns around to see Nyu standing in garden and Nana on the ground. "Did I miss something?"

Madara looks bored. "Nana just tried to plant a fist down Nyu's throat. Looks like they obviously know each other, but I don't feel like sifting through their minds right now… that would be an activity better suited for tonight. Eh… have fun, guys. I'm hungry as hell." With that, he walks solemnly into Kaede house.

Kazuma lets Nana up, "Well, this explains why the price was so high. Is he always like that?"

"I haven't known him personally for long, but I know all about him thanks to The Litch!" Nana cries happily, as her expression changes from childish joy to one of utmost sadness. "All of his brothers were killed, when they were just kids! He really loved them, I think that's why he's so mean… he's had a bad life. And so has Nana, but now it will be better that she has found all these new friends!"

Kazuma raises an eyebrow, and smiles while rubbing her head, "You keep telling yourself that, and maybe someday it'll come true." Kazuma heads for the house, smelling dinner.

She seems actually determined by his harsh words. "I will, Kazuma-chan!" she cries clenching a fist to her chest.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

Madara helps Yuka heap rice and stewed beef into eight bowls, and finishes his own almost before he sits down. Being almost killed by Shadus not only tired him out, but also refueled his bloodlust. Despite being drained, he is practically trembling with excitement- he can't wait to be pushed to the brink of death again. Sitting here in this room full of children makes him uneasy, go he gets up.

"I am going to scout out this Island we have heard of. Would anyone like to join?"

Kazuma rolls his eyes, "Sure, why not? It's not like any of us are eating, or anything."

Madara decides that the young man is not worth wasting breath on. "Anyone who is done eating in the next twenty minutes, and wants to come, meet Nana and I in front of the house."

Nana frowns. "I might not be as much help as you think, Madda-chan. It's hard to remember how to get alllll the way back there…"

Madara winces at hearing his name used in such a way. "Ugh… as I said, twenty minutes."

Kazuma looks up, "Nana, were their soldiers where you were?"

Nana cocks her head. "There are soldiers all over the island and the city, Kazuma-chan!"

Kazuma nods, "That's what I thought. Madara, there's a small platoon of soldiers on the beach. From the way they're spread out I think they're looking for something…" He glances from Nana to Nyu, "Or someone…"

Kouta and Yuka look dreamy. "Soldiers? Oh my…" Yuka stares off as she holds chopsticks motionlessly in front of her face.

Madara places a hand on his chin. "Yes, quite a large life force isn't it… good idea, young one. We will avoid the soldiers, so as not to attract unwanted attention to Nana." With that, Nana hopped on to Madara's back and they went outside. Madara paused in the front yard, staring through the walls at the glowing figures eating inside.

"Let's just go on ahead…" Madara hops onto the roof, gazing out at the orange, afternoon sky and leaps across rooftops toward the direction Nana is pointing.

As Madara sails lazily through the air from building to building, he asks Nana about the people Shadus had spoken of. She tells him of all the small "Diclonius" girls who were horribly abused, raped, and experimented on, although her speaking is somewhat juvenile so Madara has to interpret a bit.

When she gets to speaking of her own cell, she tells him how they chained her up naked, covered in her own blood, and fired iron balls from a cannon at her head. He skids to a stop, shattering some of the tiles on the rooftop of a house. They are in clear view of the beach, and they can see soldiers all over the sand like black ants spreading across some ones trash.

He and Nana disappear, and suddenly re-appear side-by side in the midst of the patrolling soldiers. A soldier notices, and screams shortly. "Gyahhh! What the fuck!" He points a machine gun at Madara. "Who are you? Why do you have one of _them_ on your back…?!"

Madaras scythe appears in his hand and he stomps, creating a large hole in the ground, that burrows for hundreds of feet. Huge, cushy vines covered in fuzzy moss grow, plugging the tunnel up. He gently boots Nana and she falls, nestling into the huge mossy growth. "Gahh! Why Madara?"

"I will come get you when I'm done. I'd rather you not be exposed to bad things anymore."

He closes up the hole and smiles devilishly, as the soldiers open fire on him. He spins the scythe, deflecting the bullets back at the soldiers, killing a few of them. They all wear gas masks, except one soldier with no helmet at all. He has a hard, predatory face and short brown hair. He ducks behind a huge boulder. "Damn! What is that guy… he had one of those weird girls with him! Could he be one of them…? Hey, idiots! Regroup, we don't know what he has up his sleeves!"

High above them, the Litch sits on top of the orange afternoon clouds. "Hm… no fun at all. Madara will just kill them… but what if they have some of my power?" He points down and sends a tiny little fraction of his power in the form of a sinking wave of pink, plasma-like energy falling toward the earth.

The power does not touch Madara, but rains down on the soldiers including the brown-haired one. They begin to scream, and their voices become less human and warp into demonic shrieks. The guns they hold start to glow red and bend into swords, their gas masks hissing with strange steam as the eyeholes begin to glow bright red. One of them looks at the brown-haired soldier. "Bando! What's going on…?!" Bando begins to cry out as well, and half the skin on his head begins to sizzle and turn into metal and one of his eyes becomes a glowing blue, mechanical orb. Thick metal cables sprout from his arms and wrap around them, his fists becoming large and mechanical. His whole body crackles with ungodly red lightning, and he slams his fists together and screams, sending a massive shockwave blasting through the sand.

Madara raises an eyebrow. These beings had all suddenly gained ridiculous power! It was incredible- this had to be the work of those damn "Realm Lords".

"Fine. Now you all possess great power- so I get to test _this _out on you!"

Madara bites one of his thumbs, and draws a little blood. He slams his palm into the sand and a complex black seal appears and releases a huge cloud of smoke.

When it clears, a massive, anthropomorphic fox with nine tails is crouching behind Madara. Even sitting, it is well over fifty feet tall and is covered in blood-red fur. It opens a gigantic, scarlet eye with a slit pupil about twice the size of a person and lets out a roar, the ground shakes and the oceans water creeps up farther on the shore then slinks back like a high tide.

Madara stretches a few hundred tree trunks, hundreds of feet in length out from the surface of the water. The massive demonic fox steps a single titanic paw onto the waters surface, sending shockwaves that knock the newly enhanced soldiers into each other.

"Come out onto the ocean and fight me, you pathetic grunts!" The fox lets out another Godzilla-like roar and the ground quakes violently as it walks completely out onto the oceans surface.

Miles away, Kazuma raises an eyebrow, "So that Madara guy can summon demons? Interesting…"

He stands with his hands in his pockets by the front door of Kadae house, staring at the clouds.

He sighs, "Looks like this is gonna be 300,000,000 yen well earned." The wind swirls around his feet, and lifts him into the air. From high above he can see Blade headed for the beach. He spots the huge demon fox that Madara summoned as well.

"At least he's taking the fight away from the city, so he's not a _total_ dirt-bag." The wind swirls around Kazuma, but then he looks down. He sees Nyu staring at fish in a koi pond. She's upset that none of them will let her touch them.

He watches her for a minute, and then sighs. He writes Adam a short note letting him know he's staying behind to watch their home, and lets the wind carry it to the Priest. He then lowers himself to the garden, and leans against a tree to watch Nyu.

Blade rushes towards the beach at blinding speed making sure to keep his eyes on the giant fox. Upon reaching the entrance Blade sees a bunch of mutated humans and a cyborg charging towards Madara and the fox. "Madara! WHAT IN FUCK'S SAKE DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING?"

Madara calls out to his friend, "Get up here!" The fox extends a massive furry hand.

Sensing the immense strength Blade steps onto the enormous hand with great hesitation. It lifts him to it's head and he jumps on.

Madara grins evilly. "Like my new ride?"

"I admit it's a lot better than the bird you made us ride on. But seriously, what the fuck are you doing? I thought we're on low profile."

Madara shrugs, "I'm sick of keeping a low profile in a world that isn't even a match for me. Let them all come!" The fox throws it head back and roars, blowing a huge wave of dust over the mutated Bandou and troops.

"Also, where is Nana. I know she was with when you left." Blades eyes shift back on Bandou and his troops and notices bullet proof vests combat boots. "Are those the soldiers mentioned before?"

"I sort of… buried her. Don't worry she's fine…" He looks at the mutated troops. "Something came along and powered them up quite a bit. I'm almost certain it was that Realm Lord in the black and red cloak, I recognize the energy…"

"Well that's a relief." Blade eyes soldiers for good chunk of time then he looks at Madara with a concerned look. "Have you figured out any of their abilities or invulnerabilities?"

Madara shrugs, "No. They were just transformed, they were normal humans seconds before you arrived. I applaud your timing, Blade-kohai… hm, it seems they scratched the Kyuubi's tail!" He looks down and notices the one of the fox's nine tails, the energy-packed fur is scratched and ruffled somewhat. "Let's have a game, then…" the Kyuubi growls and Madara forces it to give Blade a huge amount of demonic chakra, causing a fox-shaped cloak of boiling crimson energy to form around Blades body, shaping three tails of the bubbling, sizzling chakra.

Blade looks at his hands and begins to grow a devious grin across his face. He replaces his fake glass with his pentagonal shades and looks at Madara. "Sounds like fun. What kind of game?" says Blade in a somewhat deranged tone.

Madara smiles psychotically and the Kyuubi uses two fingers two pick Blade up and hurls him straight into the midst of the soldiers.

"I see. So it's that type of game." Quickly Blade adjusts himself in the air and prepares for hard landing. Clenching his fist and pointing it towards the ground he flies towards the grown at high speeds. "Planet Splitter!" The ground shakes and clouds of sand kick into the air.

Far above the beach into the sky, Itami sits upon a cloud as if it was a chair. "My, my. Litch really knows how to raise hell. But I have to admit this is better than the first fight. Just too bad Kazuma couldn't be here. The beach probably even won't last long…"

The Litch sails up on his own cloud to raise to Itami's level. "I gave them just enough power to have some fun, but it's still just a game for Madara… perhaps we should both make some modifications to _her _for the next battle?"

"I do want this game to go on. I say we should."

Down at the beach, the clouds of sand begin to clear as two shadowy figures start to become clearer. Blade was standing on top of one of the mutants with his hand deep inside its chest. The mutant begins to flail and scream in a high pitched demonic voice. "Still alive are we?" The hole in the mutant begins to glow orange and steam begins to rise. In a flash the mutants eyes and mouth shines the same color. The screams even louder and starts flailing more franticly as its body starts charring it to crimson then pitch black pile of flesh.

The mutants sprint around Blade and charge again at the Kyuubi, and this time it raises three tails and swats them hard, sending them sailing through the air back toward Blade.

"Giving me the clean up job. Fine." Blade reaches for one of the mutants in shock to see that the crimson cloak had stretched out into a large arm. Using the newly large appendage he grabs to mutants at once. "This is Badass. I wonder…." The two mutants start squirming and squealing in the grip of the crimson hand. Their feet start freezing and working it's way up their body until they were completely frozen. Blade tightens his grip crushing the newly made mutantsicles in to shards of ice.

Madara cackles and the fox opens its mouth wide. "Now feed the rest to him!"

Pointing an open hand towards the fox's mouth, Blade omits a blue aura sphere around his hand and the mutants. Every mutant beside Bando starts floating in the air and then flings in the direction of the fox's mouth. "Don't forget to chew before you swallow."

The fox clamps its massive fangs and chews the mouthful of mutant with a series of sickening crunches.

Bandou screams and clenches a massive metal fist, "Worthless pieces of shit! I'll finish this!" Red lightning crackles heavily in the fist and the ground shakes beneath him as he charges at Blade.

Quickly regaining his footing on the shaking ground, Blade grabs Bando's arm heaves him at Madara with the force to throw tank. "Ah fuck no Madara. I am not cleaning your mess time."

The Kyuubi opens its mouth wide, eager to chomp Bandou to bits, but he grabs the Kyuubis upper and lower jaw and forces it to stay open, as he arms begin to quiver from the Kyuubis bite pressure. "Now you die," growls Madara. Still holding the angry cyborg in its mouth the Kyuubi turns to face the ocean and begins to draw black orbs of energy from the air into its mouth. A large black ball forms right in front of Bandou and the tree trunks beneath the Kyuubi start to quake. Suddenly the ball shoots out of its mouth, carrying Bandou with it and it sails off across the water and explodes like a nuclear bomb, a huge white dome of energy erupting in the distance.

"Well shit, that was certainly an exit. Well now since that's down we should probably get Nana out of the hole you left her in."

Madara raises an eyebrow, and makes a one handed seal causing thick brown trunk to erupt from the sand. It splits open into multiple branches revealing Nana, sitting in a cushy pile of moss.

"Madda! What happened, why did you kick me down there? I heard explosions and screaming!"

Madara chuckles and tussles her hair. "Blade and I were just having some fun!"

Blade looks at Nana with heart filled eyes gives a smile of comedic bashfulness. "Yeah it was all just fun and games. Mostly I'm just glad you're alright."

"Madda won't let me get hurt!" She clings to Madaras arm and his face turns into a grimace.

"Well that's great. Madara if you don't putting the fox away so we can go home?"

The ninja puts his hands together and the titanic fox disappears in a huge rolling cloud of smoke. Three started walking of street lamp filled night of the city back Kaede House.

"Well that certainly was a more intense battle even though it was decisive after Blade and Madara started working together." Itami steps onto the less recognizable beach and scans the entire area. "Hoo-boy. This going to be hard to explain to the public."

The Litch rasies an eyebrow as he looks at the mist raining in the distance, the aftermath of the explosion. "I am happy that my enhancement was enough to push him to use the Bijuu-dama, but I agree… this is going to attract attention."

"Ahem…" Shadus stands behind the other two Realm Lords with his arms crossed, and his foot tapping. "Excuse me, but _what the hell?_ We agreed to send them to a weaker world first so they learn to act as a unit before moving them to more advanced worlds. Yet here you two are directly interfering, something we make a point to do as little as possible!"

It goes without saying that he's not happy with his brothers.

The Litch laughs, "Come on ya wet blanket! This realm can't even hold Madara, much less him Blade and Kazuma!"

Itami walks over and leans on Litch's shoulder. "Besides, this makes a much, MUCH more entertaining game. It wouldn't be much fun just watching a bunch of bitch ass soldiers die left and right." Itami walks over to the pile off ice shards and then over to the pile of burned flesh. "This was truly a good day."

Shadus shakes his head, "I can't tell you just how disappointed I am with you two… If you're gonna do something, never do it half-assed!" Shadus gives them a malicious grin, "Watch, and learn…"


	4. Chapter 4

**_Chapter Four_**

Kazuma looks up as Madara returns with Blade, and Nana. "About time, but still, it was fun to watch."

Madara walks past him, "I think that this realm normally would be of no real threat to us. It would seem that the Realm Lords are interfering to make it more of a challenge… and there are certainly no complaints here."

A giant grin grows across Blades face, "Yeah, they were no match for us. They're going to need to send an army of mutants if they want to hold a candle." His expression changes to a concerned frown and he looks in the direction of the beach. "(I swear I could feel the presence of three beings after we left.)"

Madara nods, "I can feel your concern. I felt the presence of the Realm Lords clearly as we left, they didn't even bother to try and hide themselves."

Kazuma shrugs, "Why should they? To all-powerful bastards like them we're just pets preforming tricks for their pleasure." He smirks, "They pay well though."

Smiling a horrible smile, Madara arches his brow. "Indeed… speaking of which… the money that Shadus is going to award you, is it made of paper? As in, flammable material?"

"Credit actually," Kazuma says. "What kind of idiot would carry all that cash where it could be stolen, or – oh, say – burned?" He gives Madara a look that says he knows where the ninja's mind was going.

"So you're saying you have a credit card or some sort of thing that keeps track of your money."

Kazuma slyly puts Nyu in front of him, "Yeah, and I got me the feeling that these Realm Lords will make it so it works in any universe we visit."

A note hits the floor in front of them:

_Damn straight!_

_-Shadus_

Kazuma looks up with a smug grin.

An even more devious grin grows across his face. Blade prepares to lunge at Kazuma until another note plops right on top of the first one:

_Sit the hell down or she gets it. Blade should know who she is._

_-Itami_

Blade backs down and stares at the floor with a disappointed look. "SHIT!"

Madara pats his back, "Don't worry Blade-kohai. Soon we will have a chance to play again."

Kazuma rubs Nyu's head, "That's the problem with guys like this, they know everything about us. Don't worry, eventually they'll get bored, and things will go back to the way we remember them."

"Nyu?" Nyu looks up at him, probably wondering what the heck he's saying.

Madara looks down at her curiously. "Perhaps now is time that we do some exploration of this young one's mind." His Sharingan begins to spin slowly as his crimson gaze meets Nyu's. "Interesting…"

Suddenly her eyes narrow and lose their innocence completely. Madara sees large tendrils made of energy come from her back and surround Kazuma, ready to pierce him. "Easy now, Nyu…" The tendrils lower and she continues to scowl, then she leaps across the room and lands behind Madara.

"I'm leaving for a while," Nyu is suddenly able to speak fluent Japanese.

Madara nods and she begins to open the door and walk out.

Kazuma calls after her, "Hey, be careful out there, y'hear?"

She turns and scowls at him. Silently she jumps into a tree and disappears.

"Well now. That was a development I wouldn't expect," staring worriedly at the new girl that had just leapt out of sight, a smile grows across Blades face. "I say we should tail her. I want to see how the new girl acts."

Madara smiles, "I agree, as long as she dosent notice us. What say you, Kazuma?"

Kazuma shrugs, "I say she's free to live her own life. Then again I was hired to help you guys, so if you wanna go after her then let's go already."

Rolling his crimson eyes, Madara looks down at Nana, "Stay here, kid." She pouts and sits down grumbling. He disappears into thin air, reappearing on rooftop to watch Nyu sprinting down the street in her frilly pink sweater, the two puffball-tassels on her green hat swinging as she runs, until she is near the beach. A large black helicopter is hovering over the water approaching the sand. A plain man with medium length black with glasses is standing inside with a small, emaciated girl in a yellow and green schoolgirl uniform. She has blonde hair two bows covering her horns, the man asks her: "Do you sense Lucy, Mariko?"

The small girl begins to grin joyously. "She's so close, right down there on the sand! Can I kill her; oh please can I kill her?" She sounds exited as if she is about to play a game, and she stares into Kurama's eyes and begins to frown angrily.

"No… but you can bring her back half-dead. We need her, sweetie…" The man, whose name is Kurama, is concerned. This was the second time today he had been given the impression that Mariko could read his mind- her expression always seemed to change right before he said something!

Down at the beach, Madara appears in the sand with a black flicker, Blade soon appearing after him. He glares up at the helicopter with his crimson eyes, "Blade… there is another one of those girls in that flying contraption. I suggest we… reach up there!" He smiles psychotically and claps his hands, and a massive pair of tree trunks out from the water and sail into the sky, wrapping around the tail of the helicopter and pulling it quickly toward the sand.

Kazuma calls up a wind to tear it in half while he watches with his hands in his pockets. "Knock knock, anybody home in there?"

"I thought we were tailing Nyu, but whatever. You guys sure have a funny way of Getting up there." Blade looks bemused.

"To each his own right…?" Madara uses a tendril of wood to grab Kurama and Mariko, and looks over at Kazuma. "What the hell! That girl has huge amounts of power. Many times more than Nyu or Nana…"

As he says this Mariko scowls at him, "What are you doing to my daddy? Stop it!" The psychic arms appear from her back and begin to morph and become serrated blades. They press into the trunks holding her and imprint them before she tears them apart and blasts them towards Madara. Kurama looks at the marks on the wood and appears to be startled. "What the fuck? Her vectors are… changing shape?!"

Blade aims a ball of fire and roasts the chunks flying towards Madara. "Well that's some power."

"Hmm…" Kazuma kicks up a whirlwind in the beach, and uses it to hit Mariko with a sandstorm.

Nyu scowls, "What are you idiots doing! She's here for me, what makes you want to help?"

Madaras psychotic grin returns. "I'm going to try something, Nyu… just stand back." He takes advantage of Kazuma's sandstorm, using it as a distraction and claps his hands and the hundred foot tall nine-tailed fox appears behind him once again, shaking the ground violently. Madaras moves his hands quickly, lifting his coat and puts one palm flat on his own bare stomach. A black pattern appears around his navel and the fox's tails begin to move as if magnetically attracted by it, and when they touch Madaras stomach they seem to pierce his flesh and enter it, but no blood comes out. Clearly the Fox's chakra is being absorbed into him, and soon the tails and the entire gargantuan fox are liquefied and sucked into Madara.

He raises an eyebrow with a satisfactory look, and a shroud of icy blue energy suddenly coats his body, keeping the shape of his cloak, pants, and all his other features, but flickering as if he is made of ghostly flames. Black patterns similar to the seal on his stomach now run across his chest and limbs.

Nyu's eyes widen. "What did you…?" She shakes her head, looking at the strange glowing blue man before her, then the boy who had controlled the wind, then the white-haired man who was drooling slightly as he stared back. These men all seemed… well, like terrifying monsters. Maybe, she thought, this was who she really fit in with.

"And I might have been someone called "Nyu" before, but the way you see me now I am called Lucy. So don't refer to me by that idiotic pet name."

In a split second one of Mariko's serrated vectors is sailing directly at Lucy's head. Madara appears so quickly there isn't even a flicker, and easy catches the deadly psychic appendage with an incredible impact as clouds of sand blast away at his feet. Mariko whines loudly, and shapes two of her fifty vectors into huge spiked hammers, and they begin to vibrate so quickly they become visible to everyone. She brings them down on Lucy, then begins to form dozens of spears from her other vectors.

As they descend Madara calls out, "Susanoo!" A large icy blue, ethereal skeleton with two faces (one with a single horn, one with two tusks) appears around Lucy and uses its four skeletal arms to block the attack with glowing blue scimitars. The psychic hammers bash against the demonic skeleton and crunch slightly, as Lucy feels the ground shake beneath her.

Madara furrows his brow, and raises a fist as power courses through him, excess energy flowing from his body causing sand and debris to blast up all around him. "God-like meddlers have brought us to this realm, but they also seem to have blessed that girl with huge amounts of power. You would not be able to fight her alone… to help our plight; I have just made myself a "Jinchuuriki." That is to say, I have become the host of a demon."

"And I already thought you were a Demon." Blade teases.

Madara smiles, "Two is better than one, right?" Susanoo continues to protect Lucy, and Mariko screeches, "I JUST WANNA KILL BIG SIS! WHY WON'T YOU LET ME MAKE MY DADDY HAPPY?" She plunges forty or so spear-shaped vectors into the sand, and they begin to stick up out of the ground everywhere, threatening to impale anyone they come up from under.

Kazuma shakes his head, "Trust me kid, trying to please your father when it's impossible is _never_ worth it." He closes his eyes, and the winds in the area intensify. When he opens his eyes they glow azure like a clear afternoon sky. He holds his hands out to the side, and the winds creates an absurdly massive tornado that rips Mariko's vectors from the ground, and sends her flying into the air out of reach of the ground.

Kazuma smirks at his new companions, "I can only do this for a few minutes so work fast!"

Mariko screams at them as she whirls around in the air, her vectors whipping around violently, slashing apart a few boulders, suddenly Madara teleports into the whirlwind and starts to throw punches at Mariko in a flurry of blue, and she blocks them all with her vectors lightning fast, the psychic arms dashing against the ninjas indestructible fists with deadly force . He backflips and lands on the ground, his smile more maniacal than ever, and puts two fingers to his mouth. "Katon: Gōka Mekkyaku"! (Fire release: Great Fire Annihilation!) a giant blob of flame is produced from Madaras mouth, completely engulfing the whirlwind.

Kazuma grins, and the air around him begins to condense. "Blade, keep an eye on Lucy. We got this covered."

The air around him becomes crescent shaped blades that he fires at Mariko. They pass right through her vectors, and tear her apart. The heat from Madara's fireball sears the wounds closed.

As Blade walks over to Lucy, Susanoo's skeleton dissipates. Madara riases a blue flickering eyebrow, looking at the deformed mass of burnt flesh before him, "Is that it? She's done for? How disappointing… I thought the Realm Lords knew us better than that."

…

Back in the Nether Tavern, the three Realm Lords are sitting around a table enjoying drinks. The Lich is still in his black robe adorned with a circulatory system, but he now has the appearance of a small child and is hanging on Lord Itami's back.

Itami crosses his arms and the disappointment in his voice becomes apparent. "And you call what we did half-assed. The little bitch didn't even last as long as the mutants."

The Lich speaks in the chirping, innocent voice he had when he was a young human child. "Itami's correct, Shadus… I think you are trying to go too easy on our playthings. Next time, we'll all use our power; and give them a _real _challenge!" He smiles and looks down at Itami, rapping on top of his head loudly. "Right, buddy? This time we should _each _get one…" He smiles murderously.

"I agree with the bloodthirsty asshole on my head."

"It's not my fault they got lucky," Shadus complains. "I gave her an incredible healing factor that would have made the X-Men's Wolverine hang his head in shame! If Madara hadn't been so overly powerful then the fight would have lasted much longer… but once we use _them_, and give them the same abilities I gave Mariko then…"

He chuckles sadistically, and rubs a palm on the hilt of his sword.

The Lich shakes Itami's shoulders madly and cackles like a psychotic schoolboy, "And the best part is, Madara wasn't even using his full power! This fight will truly test him as well as the others."

Itami says confidently, "Luck didn't have shit to do with it, Shadus… But that's ok because next time, they're going to have some real fun."

…

Kazuma looks at the charred bits of flesh in the sand. "They _do_ know us better than that. This was a test I suppose, a chance for you two to witness what I can do." He looks over at Lucy, "It doubled as a chance for you to see that you can trust us."

Madara sighs, and the blue energy shield coating his body fades away with a flicker. "Are they not omnipotent? Do they not realize that is not necessary?" He rolls his eyes, "All I can say is they _better _send something stronger for us to fight, or I will be forced to kill you and Blade-kohai for entertainment." He laughs sadistically looks at Lucy, who is scowling at him. "Come on then, sunshine," he croons sarcastically. "You'll need to stay with us, since it appears you are being hunted."

She snorts, but edges close to Madara, who makes her feel strangely safe. Suddenly, she lurches forward and begins to scream.

Madara is startled, "Shit! Her other personality is trying to take over again… Well, I think I'll just let it happen. Nyu is a bit more… agreeable, anyhow."

Lucy stops screaming abruptly and looks up at Madara, her head cocked to the side. "Nyuuu?"

Kazuma laughs, and rubs her head between her horns, "It's been a long day, and frankly using my Contractor powers wears me out. The Realm Lords will give us some time to get back to scratch before their next volley."

Madara picks up Nyu and she clings to his back. He sighs, "I'll see you both at Kaede house, then. I think will have Lucy come out when we get there, I'm going to start training her. Unlike you, I did not satisfy my need for battle yet, and teaching her some jutsu could be useful." He smiles ever so slightly, and blasts away across the rooftops.

At the Diclonius Research Institute, on an remote island just off the ancient region of Kamakura an older man wearing a dark gray wig covering his horns, a suit, with eyes full of pure evil slams his fist into a table. "What the FUCK is going on? Mariko suddenly is able to destroy the lab and the chamber she was being held in, and now she and Kurama are both dead?!"

The Chief's son, a younger man who is also wearing a toupee covering his horns, curses as he paces back and forth.

A young man named Nousou with a blonde ponytail and a charismatic smile is sitting across from the Chief, replies calmly. "Relax, Kakuzawa… we are currently investigating Mariko's strange and sudden increase in power. Until we have figured out this strange situation, however, we have prepared four clones of her, Diana, Barbara, Alicia, and Cynthia. Each one equipped with a mind-control device, so we will be able to _fully _control them, unlike the original."

Kakuzawa growls in reply, "You better be able to, Nousou. Another fuck up and I'll force _you _to become a test subject for human anatomy."

"Wow, boss of the year!" Shadus leans against the wall, smiling in a friendly way at the mad scientists.

"I might be more inclined to give you an award." Itami leans against the wall on the other side and stares at the foul mouthed adult.

The Lich lands on top the table the two scientists are sitting at, still in the form of a human child with wild black hair. "Yes, congrats! You've won the title of Worst Piece of Shit in this universe! How should we award him, guys? Dismemberment? Disembowelment? Both?!" Kakuzawa's eyes widen and his mouth hangs agape in fear.

The Lich smiles deviously and looks up at Shadus, "So Shad… why are we here except to scare the shit out of these jerks?" As he says this he turns, and morphs his face into a wrinkled, gray monstrous visage with bulging blood red eyes and a forked, green tongue with sharp fangs. Kakuzawa backs up gasping, and the Lich howls with laughter.

Shadus pushes himself off the wall, and snaps his fingers. With a crash a block of solid gold the size of a small stool appears between the scientists.

"Three hundred pounds," the eldest Realm Lord announces. "All yours if you let us rent Mariko's clones." He smirks, "Don't get me wrong, we hate your guts with a passion, but we won't let that get in the way of having a little fun…"

Nousou looks dumbstruck, "Did you just say… _Rent _a clone?! We are scientists here! We are visionaries on a mission to create a new dominant race, not a god damn fucking rent-a-clone service!"

The Lich holds out a tiny hand. Although he would like to just kill these three, doing that simply would make things too easy. "What If we give you the gold _and_ I let you experiment on me?"

"If were you guys, I would take the offer. this a once in life time offer. you'll find out that we always get our way." Itami turns his head towards the scientist and stares with extremely intimidating pure crimson eyes.

Kakuzawa growls, "Looks like we have no choice… what do you want them for anyway?"

Grinning, the Lich waves his hand and the clones Cynthia, Barbara, Alicia and Diana vanish from their holding cells. Little do the scientists know, the Lich has actually disappeared with them, and the Lich they all see before them is nothing but an exact clone.

He walks to Nousou, "We actually are sending them at Lucy, which is what you were going to do anyway. Either way, lead the way so you can do some tests on me."

Shadus nods, "Glad you could be reasonable, see you later! Oh, and if they're beaten then I'll pay you twice as much gold."

He starts to walk off, but then turns back to the scientists.

"Before I forget… _I_ made Mariko that powerful, and moved her out of this place."

"Funny how things turned out, but certainly better than taking them by force. Au revoir." In a huff of black smoke Itami is gone.

The Lich walks with the psychotic scientists as they strap him into a machine, placing nodes all over his head. They turn on the machine and…

"His DNA is exactly the same as that… of a carrot?"

They pour over the data, but all it says it that his DNA is identical to that of a vegetable. They curse and run many more tests, as the Lich barley is able to contain his laughter. The screen runs more tests and changes its diagnosis, saying the Lich is a single celled organism.

"Single celled? HE'S ONE GIANT CELL?"

Back in the Nether Tavern the true Lich sits down with his friends at their table. "So, I like what you did with Mariko before, Shadus. It was exactly the same thing I would've done, although I hadn't thought of making her vectors malleable, and able to change shape… although, I'm sure we will add our own touches to each one."

"But of course," Shadus laughs as he watches the frazzeled scientists on a widescreen TV. "That way it will become more personal… and no Itami, I'm _not_ putting them in Maid outfits."

The Lich smiles at Shadus, "How about this. We take Alicia aside, accelerate her age until shes about 18, and then she can be out bar maid!"

"I concur brother, we could use some extra company to mind our favored Realm. The Nether Tavern has become rather… bland as of late. The maid outfit would be welcome then I suppose."

Itami looks at Shadus sighs in disappointment at his elder's lack in faith. "I only do that when it's consensual. Besides there are girls who like dressing up like maids."

Chuckling, the Lich jumps onto Itamis head. "I wouldn't mind putting them in maid outfits, actually… anyway, let's get to it!" He waves a hand and the four unconscious girls appear on the table in black strapped uniforms, and he sticks his palms out toward them and radiates neon green waves of energy into them, filling them with power. "You two mind giving me a hand?"

Shadus draws his sword, the crimson blade glowing slightly as specks of light leap into their bodies.

A very toothy grin forms across shadows of Itami's hood. He reaches his right hand over in balled fist. "This is going to be an interesting event." His fist opens as dark violet specs of light rain from the open hand into the bodies.


End file.
